Diesel powertrains may have a particulate filtration system referred to as a Diesel Particulate Filter (DPF), where engine generated soot may be collected. The collection, or loading, of soot leads to an increase in exhaust pressure, which may degrade engine performance. As such, collected soot can be periodically combusted (e.g., regenerated, or purged) to clean the device and reduce the performance impact.
It may be advantageous to vary when a particulate filter is regenerated to reduce fuel consumption and extend filter usable life. In some examples, filter soot loading may be inferred and/or correlated to a measure of filter flow restriction, such as based on upstream and/or downstream pressures. However, the restriction over the DPF may depend heavily on the amount of flow, which in turn may vary with temperature in and around the DPF. Further, since temperature may vary both along the length of the filter and/or across the filter width, especially during transients, using a measure or estimate of DPF temperature and/or exhaust temperature may produce errors, especially during low flow conditions (e.g., idle) where errors in models may be amplified. Such errors may lead to unnecessary regeneration, thus increasing fuel usage and decreasing durability.
Thus, in one approach, the restriction and/or the decision and timing of the regeneration may be correlated to loading taking into account temperature and/or flow distribution along and/or across the DPF. Further, in one embodiment, such correlation may be used during higher flow and/or higher temperature conditions to provide improved accuracy and address the problem of low flow restriction variability.
The inventors herein have recognized the above issues and approaches, which will be more fully described herein with reference to the description and/or figures.